


Certain Flavor Of Men

by sleepy_ry



Series: Kink & Shinigami: 101 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Renji finally has time to worship Karin in his preferred method.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Karin
Series: Kink & Shinigami: 101 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Certain Flavor Of Men

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Kinktober: ass worship

Worshipping Karin in his preferred method is rare. Renji's time with her has been knocked down to whatever can be accomplished within fifteen to twenty minutes. Either her family is nearby or something comes up with work, leaving her to ruin another well-loved toy and him with an unsatisfied erection. 

Now, he finally has her and does not have to fear interruption. Chad won't be any wiser to his friend using the guest room while house sitting unless the neighbor makes a report, which might happen given her noises. 

Karin wriggles in his grip, huffing as she bites down on the pillow, releasing it moments later to groan. Even with his ‘gentle’ touch, he's going to leave her marked. 

Her brain has become mush, utterly useless when it comes to forming a sentence as his tongue makes another thorough swipe into her ass. Karin is reluctant to admit it (fuck it, she has a penchant for men with big hands) and he might be the best one. Renji's keeping her spread open, face buried, licking enthusiastically, and seemingly unaware to his hair spilling over his face and her lower back. 

Her fingers are sore from gripping the sheets. Her arms have been exhausted from trying to keep her weight up. God, her extensive training should be more than enough to keep her upright, but he's pressing in, hot, agile, and dropping one hand to paw over her body. For being such an ass man, he always goes for her breasts when the opportunity arises. Small enough to cup in one hand, he pauses in his ministrations and squeezes them into his hand, running a calloused thumb over her nipples. 

Calloused skin could be added alongside men with big hands. 

“Renji,” her voice shakes, and she’s embarrassed to see a wet mark on the pillow. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but is there any other action involved in this plan?” 

Karin cranes her neck, determined to see him come up with his hair down and skin marked with her work: bites, hickeys, among his tattoos. 

Renji's an utter sin, raising her legs and opening them further to slurp, an obnoxious obscene sound which has her clawing the mattress and headboard. Her legs drop to his shoulders, muscles twitching against her will in their desire for more. 

Arousal fogs his eyes, but she can see the damned confidence and happiness over eliciting such a response. 

Fucker. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober: ass worship 
> 
> Previously written under a different name -- deleted due to various problems I experienced.


End file.
